The Changes
by appypie
Summary: Sequl to Obviuos. This one is about Jett and Kayla's relationship coming into the spotlight and may become deeper in whta they bargan for.
1. That 4 letter word

Changes **__**

Changes

Dear Diary,

I wouldn't call this day, one of my best days. Why? Well just yesterday, me and Jett had just told each other how we felt. And so Today at School, a whole controversy of the whole thing came along and every single girl and some guys were all over me. Like they wanted to know the deal with me and Jett. They wouldn't leave me alone for once. Whats a girl gonna do here? 

It's not like I'm not use to all this attention. Cause I wasn't a low class in school, nor a popular, I was in the middle, but now their treating me, like they would treat a movie star. Now the point is, who spilled the beans on Jett and I? And no one wasn't there at the courts, only JB. Hold up a sec, JB was there. So he must of told somebody. How could he do that. I mean I told him I wasn't ready for the whole world to know. 

I'm getting sleepy. I wonder what Jett did all day. He wasn't at school. He was on the Silverstone set. I should ask tomorrow. Bye Diary.

Kayla

Next Day

Jett rushed down the steps quickly and ran into the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast, before heading to school. He saw Nana busy finishing up frying the bacon on the stove and his father reading a newspaper at the table. Jett halted once his father looked up. "Good morning." Said Wood. He picked up his mug and sipped some coffee. He saw that his son had a huge smile on his face. He gave him a strange look.

"Hey, dad. Hey Nana." Jett hugged Correta and then embraced his dad. "Nice day isn't it?" Wood cocked his eyebrow and looked up at his son. "Why so happy today? I never seen you run on downstairs and have a huge smile on your face. Whats with you?"

"Oh, nothing, just enjoying life. You know, that's all." Jett grabbed a toast and stuffed it in his mouth. "I better get to school." He said chewing the bread and kissed Correta, as she too gave him a strange look. "Bye." Jett headed out the kitchen, leaving his family giving him odd stares.

Jett stepped out on his porch and sniffed the fresh air. He was so excited he would be going to school. For that he wanted to see Kayla. It's been 2 days since he seen her ever since that special moment occurred with them, at the courts. His mood totally changed him. He was happy. How will his friends take this? Will they hate him? Or will they praise them? But if they were true friends they would respect his choice, just like JB did.

Jett stepped off his porch and hopped on his bike and pedaled off. All he could think about was Kayla. And then her name wondered away, when he saw JB headed his direction on his bike. He waved. "Hey, Jett!"

"JB!" Jett looked back and stopped his bike waiting, for his friend to catch up.

"Jett, haven't seen you all day yesterday. And whats up with you leaving so early? Don't you know its 15 minutes before the bell rings?" JB looked at his watch. They continued to pedal along the road.

"I was doing a scene on the show. It took all day." JB glanced at Jett and notice how happy he was. "Jett?"

"Yeah?"

"Whats up with the happiness?"

"Happiness? I'm always happy, man. Your asking some weird questions."

"Is this about Kayla?" asked JB.

"And what if it is?"

"I don't know, just asking." * And just warning* he thought.

"JB, I never felt this way before." Said Jett all of a sudden. "I mean I tell her that I like her and the next thing I know it, we're not friends anymore. We're more than that. And it's very relieving." JB nodded. "Yeah, but don't be on cloud nine all day. What Kayla dealt with yesterday, was just the beginning."

Kayla undid her lock to her locker. She looked around the crowded halls, seeing many people glare at her and watch her closely. Very uncomfortable. Kayla shook her head and sighed and continued undoing her combination. She swung open the locker and took out her books. A sudden tap on the shoulder made her jump and she dropped her books onto the floor. She whirled around facing Jett and JB. She became breathless. 

Jett noticed she dropped her belongings and he urgently leaned down and grabbed them off the floor. "Oh, sorry, here." Kayla did'nt noticed, but her face turned deep red and she slowly took the books from Jett. "T-thanks." She stuttered out. She turned her back towards him and shut the locker.

What to say! What to do! What now! What to say!

The same words repeated on her mind, until JB said, "Kayla you Alright?" Kayla faced her friends. "Yeah." She looked up at Jett who was staring at her and their eyes met, not unlocking for a moment and JB noticed. He got annoyed. "Ahem! Our we just going to stare at each other all day? Or get to class?"

"Stare at each other…..I ment get to class!" said Jett abruptly. Kayla laughed to herself. Jett did too. They smiled at each other and JB rolled his eyes. "I'll just go now."

"So…." Said Kayla. "Have you noticed that everyone's staring at us?" Kayla pointed behind Jett. He turned around seeing everyone in the halls peeking at them. "Oh, nope. I see them now."

"Jett, so Um…."

"Kay, I know what your trying to say." He began. "How will this work, right? Well, let's just not worry about anyone else but each other. I mean I want you and I know you want me. You can be my girlfriend. I can be your boyfriend. And I just…" Jett trailed off.

"Yes?" said Kayla. She couldn't believe what he was saying.

"I love you." That definitely froze Kayla. She couldn't believe what Jett said. Her mouth hung open and she did'nt know what to say. "Love?" she said, but wasn't thinking at the moment. "I…." Kayla lowered her eyes. 

"Kay…" began Jett. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ever said that…" before he could respond the bell ringed and Kayla slowly made her way to class. Confusion confronted her mind.


	2. I don't Know anymore

_Dear diary,_

_I don't know what to say right now. I guess I'm pretty much in a shock from what happened today. I mean so much in a shock, that I hardly paid attention in class today. Because of what Jett said to me this morning at school. He said that he loved me and I was not expecting that. I mean I don't know anymore. He loves me, but do I love him back? It's all too quick for me. I really don't know._

_I should stop writing now. I should just go to the Silverstone set right now and see if Jett's okay. I mean I walked away from him and I hope that did'nt make him feel bad. So I'll write in ya tonight._

_Kayla_

_ _

_ _

"JB!" Kayla called as she saw her friend near by the trailers, of the set. She ran over to him and asked, "Have you seen Jett? I really need to talk to him." JB shook hishead yes.

"He went to do a scene and it might take a while. So I suggest that you make yourself comfortable." Said JB, handing her a bottle of water.

"Oh, great." She grumbled. "This is so important."

"What's so important?" asked JB.

"Nothing, JB you wouldn't understand." Said Kayla heading toward where she laid her bike down at. JB followed her. "I'm your best friend too. I thought we trusted in each other. Kay what ever it is. I can help. I can understand." Kayla looked back at her friend and sighed. 

"I know JB, but not even you can fix this. Sorry." Kayla turned around and was ambushed by a crowd of photographers and reporters. She almost jumped out of her skin once they circled her. They began asking a billion questions and she did'nt understand a word what they were saying. 

"Kayla! How does it feel to date, Jett Jackson, the hottest actor around?"

"Kayla, we'll you star on Silverstone?"

"Kayla! What is it like to kiss Jett?" 

Kayla covered her ears. "Go away! Leave me alone!" She ran out through the crowd and quickly got on her bike and pedaled somewhere away from the reporters.

How in the world did they know about all of this? Who told them? Why bother me?

Kayla reached to a halt, once she saw Riley running down the street in a rush. Kayla figured that she was late for a scene for the show.

"Hey Riley." Called Kayla. Riley smiled and waved. She stopped running and she breathlessly leaned down on her knees, to catch her breath. Kayla went over to her. "You okay? You was running, pretty fast there."

"I…know….I'm…totally…late…for…the…TV shoot." Riley finally caught some air and stood up. 

"I can see that." Said Kayla. "So um, how's Jett doing?"

"What do you mean how's he been? Like the same teenage boy we all know everyday."

"No, I mean feelings. Is he alright? Because I avoided him all day at School and I'm feeling pretty guilty of that right now."

"Why, have you've been avoiding him?" asked Riley softly. She saw how Kayla began to get a sadden face and knew something was wrong. "Is there something wrong?"

Kayla lowered her eyes. "So, you haven't heard the news? The whole world knows about it now."

"I know that you and Jett are like, together..but."

"No, it's not like that." Kayla took a huge deep breath and said, "Jett said he loves me." 

"He did?" asked Riley who was surprised.

"Yeah, and that's kind of like a huge step to take in a relationship that just began. I don't know what to do I don't know if I love him back." Riley put an arm around Kayla. She led her to a bench to sit on. "Kayla, I-I don't know what to say.."

"Riley I told you this because you're a girl and I know you went through the same situation like I have. And you can understand what I'm dealing with. I was going to tell Jett, but I got mobbed by a bunch of Paparazzi's." It was quick silence and then Riley said, "Here's a suggestion. Ask him why do you love me. What is so special about me, that you want to love me. After that, you ask yourself, what do I like about Jett that I can love him back for? Try that. That's what I did when my used to be Bf said those three words to me."

Kayla looked up at Riley. "Really?"

"Yeah really. It will work. But if it doesn't, than maybe you should just stay friends."

"But I feel more than that." Said Kayla.

"Kayla, it will work. Trust me on that." Riley patted her friend on the back. "Nice talking to you Kay. I hope I can fix your problem."

"Thanks Riley. You're a friend." Riley looked at her watch and her eyes went wide. "Awww, man I'm sooo late. Catch ya later Kay." Riley continued her run to the set. Kayla rested her back on the bench and stared up at the sky. She started to think. Deep thoughts.


	3. A matter of time

"Jett! Jett come here!" called JB right after the director called cut. Jett headed over to his friend exhaustedly. "Yeah?"

"Kayla wanted to see you. I guess it was important, since she did'nt want to tell me." Jett stared at his friend blankly. "What do you mean?"

"She just wanted to talk you, I guess." He shrugged. Jett sighed. "Aw man, its about today."

"Today?"

"Yea, you wouldn't understand." Jett ran off to his trailer. "I'll be back! Tell Kay I'm coming."

"What is it with them." JB said. "I wouldn't understand? I'm suppose to be their friend. Of course I would understand." JB kicked the dirt and pulled his bike off the ground. "I'm not going to be insulted by my "So called friends" anymore." Before he could swing a leg over his bike, Riley collided into him. JB fell onto the ground, with his bike on top of him. Riley covered her mouth.

"Ooops! JB I did'nt see you. Sorry." She pulled the bike off him and helped him up. "Riley, can't you be anymore clumsier? I think I sprained my knee." JB winced and rubbed his left knee. "God, it hurts a lot."

"Sorry." Said Riley. She glanced at her watch. "Oh no! I gotta go!" She gave JB one last sympathetic look and ran into set.

"Yea, sorry alright." He grumbled.

"So that's your problem, huh?" said Wood. "I've know that boy all my life, I'm surprised that he would just open up like that to you." Kayla fumbled with the apple in her hands.

"I know. But I don't know what to feel. But I ran into Riley today. She gave me some great advice. Or I hope it is."

"And what advice may that be?"

"To ask him why does he love me? And….um..then ask myself what do I feel about him?"

"Oh, well that might work." Wood said.

"Might? I was hoping for a 'will'."

"When he comes home, you can tell him. Right now I have to get to the station. They need me." He got up from the table and left. Kayla laid her head down and before she knew it, she fell asleep.

20 minutes later…..

"Kayla, wake up. Wake up." Kayla's eyes fluttered open. "W-who's that?" she asked wearily. She lifted her head slowly up.

"It's me Jett." 

"Jett!" She panicked and stood up from the table. "I-I.."

"What are you so jumpy for?" he laughed. "Come on, let's go to my room. We really need to talk."

"Yeah, talk." She agreed and followed him out the kitchen, upstairs.

_Talk. _She thought.

_Just talk. _

What do I like about him? I love his smiles, he's smart, caring, and just so sensitive. Daring, handsome…um…I love all those qualities.

Kayla took a look at Jett.

He caught her staring. She looked away.

"Something wrong? Who em I to kid, there's already has been something wrong. That incident at school."

"It's not like that. I was in shock. I did'nt know what to say. I love you too." Kayla eyes widen at what she just said. "Oh, my…" They stopped at his doorway. Jett couldn't believe what he just heard.

"You do?"

"I mean yes! I- love you." Kayla embraced him. "We're not too young. I mean we're gonna be seniors and it's gonna be a problem anyways. So I truly do love you Jett. I known you for 4 years now. Enough to know that I love you."

"I don't know what to say…" he said.

"Oh, so now you don't know what to say?" She snickered. "Real funny."

"Kay, when I said that to you the other day, I really wasn't thinking. I just blurted it out. And I had time to think about it and then I realized how much I cared for you."

"So this is like the first huh?"

"Yeah, I guess." Kayla stepped back. "Okay, say it like you mean it. Hey, you always mean it."

"I love you Kay, you're the bestest friend I ever had." Kayla smiled. Hearing those words made her feel like she was in another word. 

"I'm glad to know that you love me. That's one good thing. The other is that I'm now known as your girl around the world. And I figured that JB could of told someone."

"Aren't you glad?" asked Jett.

"Yes and no. But seeing Paparazzi's and people spying on me, is like stalking. The only thing I don't get, is why would JB tell everyone, when I told both of you guys not to tell."

"I'm sure JB doesn't mean it."

"I don't know. Think I should talk to him?" She asked.

"Why not, but you know, people have to find out about this. It's apart of my fame ya know. Reporters up in my buiss and all."

"I understand. But.." Kayla heard footsteps coming up the staircase. "I better go." Kayla leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek. "See ya."

"Later."

**_ _**

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_ _**

**_Tonight is going be real short. I got all of this mumble jumbo cleared up. I love Jett! I realized it! He loves me! All of this talk really makes me wanna cry. I had a long discussion with my mom. She understood. And said, "You and Jett were made for each other" I giggled at that. Finally years of pretending we're,( What was that phrase again? Oh, "We're just friends") has ended. I am so relieved. But theirs one problem on my mind._**

**_JB, is a friend. He's my best friend. He made friends with me when I moved to Wilstead. He always been there, but why did he do what he did to make me upset? I don't understand…._**

**__**

**_Kayla_**

**_ _**

**_P.S~ I guess this is the matter of Changes_**


End file.
